


Jotakak Week 2020

by Clayp00L



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure, stardust crusaders - Fandom
Genre: JotaKak Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayp00L/pseuds/Clayp00L
Summary: Day 1- DancingDay 2- Fantasy AUDay 3- ReincarnationDay 4- Sharing ClothesDay 5- ScarsDay 6- Sharing a bed + gaming + fightingDay 7- ProposalAll prompts are from the jotakakweek2020 event on Twitter and have been completed...finally
Relationships: Jotaro kujo/kakyoin Noriaki, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, jotakak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	1. Dancing on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> For context since I suck: They just recently bought a Summer beachside home and are alone at the beach at midnight.  
> This whole thing was kinda really rushed sorry <\3

“Come on, it’ll be fun” Kakyoin prompted, grabbing the other’s wrist as he pulled him towards himself. “Are you worried someone in one of the houses nearby will see us? It’s dark enough.”

“No, it’s not that. I’m just...my eyesight isn’t the greatest, I might get dizzy and fall on you” Jotaro mumbled embarrassingly, using his free hand to cover his mouth with the back of his hand absentmindedly. 

“You’re such a liar for a man with a stand having such great eyesight. Or could it be...?”

Suddenly, Jotaro used his free hand to grab Kakyoin’s upper arm, bringing their chests together before catching him in a kiss. After a brief moment of connection, they slowly pulled away.

“You’re awfully bold for someone who doesn’t want to admit he can’t dance” Kakyoin smirked, although the light blush that tinted his cheeks gave the remark a more genuine appeal.

“I never said I didn’t know how to, it just isn’t particularly my style to.”

“So why don’t you give it a go, just this once, for me? You might even like it” Kakyoin suggested.

“Well since you’re so insistent, how about you start us off” Jotaro asked, a light smile slowly appearing on his lips.

“Well, it’s been a while, but from what I remember growing up...” 

Kakyoin slowly moved his hands to Jotaro’s wrists, holding them securely. He moved one of Jotaro’s hands to rest on his hip, while placing his own to rest on the other’s back, around his shoulder blade area. With his other hand, Kakyoin slipped it into Jotaro’s. Holding it in a tight grip, he extended their arms to the side in a horizontal line facing the sea next to them. The position was rather awkward, but it left the two of them chest to chest, their faces towards their outstretched arms. 

“First get a secure hold on your partner, then, at the same time, the two of you will take a step to the side” Kakyoin directed, slowly taking a step outwards. 

Jotaro followed, and as they went on with the routine, Kakyoin coaching him the entire time, he felt the two of them start to relax. As the two of them danced and turned positions, Jotaro could get a good view of the sea beyond the moonlight tinted sand beneath their feet. As he looked out into the expanse of it all, he thought of the time he had spent with his now-husband on their supposed-honeymoon. It was a lengthy and complicated process, but it was more than worth it. 

It had been around two months since they had officially bought their beachside Summer home, and the preparation time was longer than they had expected. Jotaro couldn’t complain though, being able to spend time with his husband while they cleaned their new home, brought in the new furniture, and decorated was all enjoyable. Now that it was all completed though, they could finally settle in for good. 

“Are you happy?” Kakyoin asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t” Jotaro replied, turning to Kakyoin to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. “You?”

Kakyoin puffed his cheeks as he looked up at the other, although the cheeky expression slowly melted into one of affection. 

“Only because I’m with you.”

With that, Jotaro let go of his hand to pull him into a secure hug. As if captured by surprise, Kakyoin tensed up a bit, feeling Jotaro’s warm breath on his neck as Jotaro rested his head on his shoulder. 

Before Kakyoin could ask, Jotaro let him go slightly, holding onto his forearms as he began to spin the two of them in a circle, their legs bumping into each other and their feet narrowly missing each other with each step. 

Almost as quickly as it had started, the awkward slowness of the whole thing had begun to melt away, Kakyoin letting out a series of laughs and giggles as he watched Jotaro do such a thing. Jotaro couldn’t help but grin as he watched Kakyoin’s single strand of curled hair bounce and move as they went on, as if it had a mind of its own and wanted to join in. 

Jotaro barely noticed when Hierophant Greens tentacles had begun to wrap around him, tying the two men together. Whether it was intentional or not, it was only partly Jotaro’s intention to send them both sprawling into the sand when he jerked back, lost his footing, and pulled the other down with him. Kakyoin fell into his chest, still trying to catch his breath from the laughter. Jotaro on the other hand only had one thing on his mind. Taking Kakyoin’s still hugging and smiling face into his hands, he began placed hard kisses on his forehead and cheeks, watching as Kakyoin’s mouth formed into a tight but genuine smile. Once he let go, Kakyoin let out a sigh, slowly gathering himself and sliding off the other’s chest to sit upright. 

“That ended up being more fun than I thought” Kakyoin said contently. 

“Well with your droning I knew I had to take a drastic measure” Jotaro teased.

“I knew you couldn’t dance though, I was just getting things started. Nothing could have prepared me for that ballsy move though.”

“Ballsy, huh? You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“I never said it was” Kakyoin replied matter-of-factly. “That’s why I married you.”

“Come here” Jotaro said with a grin, sitting up only for Kakyoin to slide into his arms, the added weight pushing Jotaro back into the sand.

“I could stay like this forever” Kakyoin mumbled, pressing his cheek against Jotaro’s chest.

“It’s not like we have anywhere else to be at the moment, so just for now...” 

As they lay in the cool sand, they relaxed in each other’s embrace, listening as the waves lapped at the shore behind them.


	2. Fantasy AU (Princes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro sets out to find the a missing prince.

So _this is the rumored orchard everyone has been telling me about._

Growing up, he had always been told of a certain cherry orchard near their kingdom. Dozens of princes and princesses, not to mention the hundreds of common travelers, had gone missing after traveling to the orchard in search of its beauty. Not many people had ever returned from the orchard, but the few who did told stories of the enormous cherry trees. Supposedly, the trees bloomed all year long, although their pink petals are most beautiful in the Summer and Spring when they begin to bear fruits. Although not much of a selection, the cherries that come from those trees are described as having a flavor unlike anything ever grown from the earth.

Of course, Jotaro knew they must be simple rumors, tall tales, children's stories. There must have been other explainable reasons for the disappearances. Regardless of whether he believed the stories or not though, he was never allowed to venture into the nearby forests alone. That was, until he was asked for a favor by a friend of his mother.

"My son, my little Noriaki, was out traveling with a few companions in the Cachuma forest a little over a month ago. We believe that he may have been looking for something when he lost his way on the path and, well, we aren't exactly sure where he may have been going or ended up" the woman explained tearfully.

Jotaro's mother, Holy, compassionately wrapped her arms around the woman as tears began to slip beneath her eyes. As the woman accepted a handkerchief offered to her by Holy, Jotaro pondered the strange occurrence. He knew that her son was the same age as himself, so he could only assume they must not be too different in terms of how they think. If that was the case, he asked himself for what reason a young prince would wander into the woods, especially an area as dangerous as the one mentioned.

Suddenly, Jotaro realized something.

"Say...did your son have any particular fascination with the story of Cachuma Forest's cherry orchard?"

"A cherry orchard?" The woman asked, seeming rather surprised. "No, I've never heard of such a thing...Noriaki has always loved cherries though, ever since he was a child. Do you believe he could have heard such a story and gone looking for it?"

"Perhaps...I do not take him for a fool, but he may not have been aware of how dangerous it is. If you wish, I may be able to retrieve him" Jotaro offered.

"Jotaro, I just knew you'd be able to help" Holy said with a smile. "I'll go get the horse keepers, they'll accompany you."

"No, I wish to go alone" Jotaro interrupted. Seeing Holly's surprise, he continued. "I know I just recently turned 17, but I believe this is an opportunity to show how much I have grown. Aside, as a prince, it's my duty to protect, not endanger those around me, which is why I must go alone."

"Ahh, my Jotaro, what a noble young man you've grown to be" Holy cried, grabbing onto Jotaro's arm dramatically.

"Get a hold of yourself, woman" Jotaro scolded irritatingly. Even after such noble talk, he couldn't help but return to his old ways.

Once a supply bag and horse were prepared and ready for him, Jotaro set off into the forest. It took around half a day for him to begin to see what appeared to be a sea of pink, flowering cherry trees. The sun was already setting, yet the orchard seemed to glow with color. Within the hour, Jotaro arrived at the edge of the orchard.

As soon as he was within a few yards of the trees, he was met with the pleasantly fresh aroma of flowers and a familiar earthy scent. Strangely, his horse seemed hesitant to enter. After a brief struggle to control the animal and make it move forward, Jotaro dismounted and tied it to an oak tree nearby. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he continued into the woods by himself.

The deeper he entered into the orchard, the more mysterious the place appeared to be. The trees grew branches filled with more flowers, more cherries that were plump and shone a deep red under the moonlight, and the scent of nature only grew stronger, almost overwhelmingly. As he walked, he looked up at the night-sky, beautifully framed by pink petals.

The cherries were mesmerizing, so much so that Jotaro couldn't help but pluck one from a nearby branch. Studying it for a moment, he pressed it against his lips, although quickly decided to pocket it instead. As soon as his hand entered his coat pocket, a shower of cherry blossoms covered him as the trees around him shook.

"You fool, I knew you would come to steal from my orchard" a deep voice boomed from around him. "ZA WARUDO, TIME STOP" the voice yelled suddenly.

To Jotaro's surprise, all the petals around him stopped midair, and he couldn't move. From the corner of his eye, he could see gold scales sneaking their way to him from between the trees.

From the corner of his eye, Jotaro saw what appeared to be a gilded dragon, although it appeared to be only a few feet taller than himself. As it made its way in front of him, Jotaro felt himself begin to move again, the petals resuming to fall as well.

"No point in dragging this out" Jotaro mumbled through gritted teeth.

Quickly wheeling himself around, Jotaro called out Star Platinum and made quick work of the dragon.

"How...how did I, DIO, go without knowledge of a prince stand user?" the dragon sputtered as it lay defeated.

"Speak for yourself, a dragon and a stand user...tell me, do you have anything to do with the disappearances of all those young princes and princesses? Specifically, I'm looking for a prince bearing cherry red hair" Jotaro questioned.

Slowly and wordlessly, DIO pointed a single clawed digit upwards, towards the sky.

_He better not mean Heaven._

After an hour of walking straight ahead, a tall grey tower came into view. After reaching the tower and breaking down the decayed wooden door, he spent another hour climbing the winding stone staircase leading up.

Finally, just as he thought his legs would give out on him, he reached the top where a round room awaited him. The room was filled with paintings set on the floor and resting against the walls, furniture covered by cloths to keep away the dust, and antique items which showcased the thick layer of grime that must have accumulated over the years. In the middle of it all was a large bed, the moonlight steaming in from the windows around the room highlighting it perfectly. The bed looked unmade and empty, but as Jotaro approached, he saw a form on one of the pillows that appeared to be...a frog.

"Just what kind of fairytale is this" Jotaro mumbled to himself, slowly grabbing the limp frog in one hand. Bracing himself while hoping it would work, he placed a small kiss on its mouth. Suddenly, he found himself holding the face of a young prince. As described, his hair was cherry red, his fair skin almost glowing under the moonlight. Still though, he wouldn't wake up.

"Again?" Jotaro grumbled to himself.

With one hand supporting his head and the other wrapped around his waist, Jotaro brought the prince in for another kiss. After pulling away and seeing it hadn't worked, he tried again, deepening the kiss.

"The hell is with..."

It was only then that he realized the prince had something in his mouth. Looking away as he stuck two fingers into the other's mouth, he pulled out a cherry, similar to the one he had grabbed earlier. As soon as it was out of his mouth, he woke up, immediately sitting up to bend over and retch out the rest of the poison.

"You're...Noriaki, right?" Jotaro asked awkwardly once the other started to regain his composure.

"Ah, yes, sorry about all that. One moment I was eating cherries in the orchard, and the next...well, I don't remember much after that. Who are you, anyways?"

After explaining everything, they used Kakyoin's Hierophant Green to lower themselves down from the tower. It came much to Jotaro's surprise that Kakyoin even was a stand user, but he chose not to ask as they began to make their way out of the orchard.

"So, now that DIO is taken care of...do you think we could pick a few cherries? I'm sure they're fine now, whatever curse was put on them must have been lifted by now" Kakyoin suggested, putting a bit more effort into walking as he tried to keep up with Jotaro's pace.

With a sigh, Jotaro considered the request.

"Good grief, you're not the kind to learn after the first time, are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through I wanted to d*e while writing it and I kinda regret the specific route I went with this prompt (as in...I wish I had done mermaids or kitsune instead ugh) but here it is anyways, too late to scrap it. Once I get the other 5 prompts done though for Jotakak week I’ll probably do another fantasy AU haha.


	3. Reincarnation (A River of Red and a Sorrowful Ocean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro makes Kakyoin a promise he hopes to fulfill in a next life.

As the late evening sun began to set, Jotaro caressed Kakyoin's lifeless body as it lay limp in his arms.

"I promise...if in a next life we're both reborn as humans, I won't let you die."

.

.

.

"No good. You're no good."

That's usually what Kakyoin would hear the teachers say to his classmate, Jotaro Kujo. They were in their third year of elementary school, both 9 years old.

As far as Kakyoin knew, Jotaro had always been troublesome. They had originally met at a park the Summer before the current school year. To say the least, he didn't get the best first impression. The matter wasn't helped when August rolled around and they found out they were in the same class together, and with just his luck, he was assigned to share the same locker with Jotaro.

For the most part, they didn't pay attention to each other aside from the occasional comment about not writing on the locker door or leaving enough room for both their things. While Kakyoin wasn't particularly one to hold a grudge, and he didn't have one against his classmate, he also didn't feel compelled to try knowing more about him. It was a mix of their rather negative past experience, the two being naturally introverted, and Kakyoin's "imaginary" friend, or at least that's what the adults in his life had called it.

No one but him could see it, yet it had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember. At times, he had begun to doubt whether it was even real or not, whether it really was just an illusion, but it's effects on the real world were as real as they could get. Instead, he simply stopped talking about it, and never associated himself with those who couldn't see it. His lack of friends worried his parents to an extent, but as long as he kept his grades up in school and stayed out of trouble he got by just fine.

The drama of that particular day seemed to be something about defiling the school supplies of another student, or at least that was what Kakyoin could make out as he heard a teacher in the hallway loudly scolding his classmate. On occasion, his class would switch to another room to have lessons from a different teacher, therefore having them sit at other desks with the things belonging to other students.

"You know you're going to have to pay for new supplies for her? No, your parents will, actually. Don't you ever feel guilty?"

_What does it cost him to just stay out of trouble_ Kakyoin thought to himself tiredly.

Every day at school felt the same. He would do his work, try to distract himself during free periods and lunch, go home, study, play video games, and repeat the process the next day. He didn't exactly mind not having friends, or at least that's what he told himself. He had never been good at making them, and even if he was, there was no point if they couldn't see his "friend."

That's right. No one could see it but him, so there was no point. Perhaps it was irrational, but for a reason unknown, he felt like it had some sort of significance not even he could understand.

Once he arrived home, it was the same as usual.

"Oh, Noriaki, you're home. Things were a bit hectic in the office so I couldn't get home earlier to make you dinner. Do you mind waiting a bit longer?" His mother asked from her seat in the dining room. She appeared to have been busy filling out papers when she saw him come in.

"It's fine, thanks."

Everything seemed to be fine on that particular day. She seemed to be in a good mood, Kakyoin could only hope it would stay that way when his father arrived home.

Climbing up the stairs to his room, Kakyoin immediately shrugged off his school bag upon entering his room and threw himself onto the bed. As Kakyoin lay on his stomach, cheek pressed against the sheets, he slowly manifested his "friend," Green. Perhaps not the most unique name, but he had always called it such ever since he could remember so it stuck. In its humanoid form, it mimicked Kakyoin's position, pressing its chest onto his back. The slight weight was always comforting.

"I'm getting really bored of this...perhaps I should visit the rooftop tomorrow" he mumbled to himself, feeling himself begin to relax and drift off to sleep.

"Do you have someone to see?"

"H-huh? Sorry, I mean, I have tutoring today" Kakyoin fumbled, a teacher having caught him by surprise as he was making his way to the staircase.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you have business hanging out here after classes. Are you sure tutoring sessions are today though? I thought I heard something about Fridays...perhaps I misheard" the teacher went on.

"Yeah, yes, um, Mr. Sasaki wanted me to review a few things before I left. It shouldn't take long."

With a nod, the teacher told him to have a good afternoon kept walking.

Kakyoin winced at his own awkwardness as he turned back to the staircase. Interacting with others had always been a pain, although the interaction was soon forgotten as he reached the door leading to the rooftop. As soon as he opened the door, a wave of fresh, cool air greeted him.

He would usually have lunch by himself on the rooftop, keeping to himself by sitting on a bench behind one of the square structures that housed the entrance area. His school building was four stories tall, and while he knew it wasn't very tall compared to other buildings in his city, it still felt nice to spend time there.

After a few minutes of standing and looking around while wringing his hands, he decided he'd try getting a better view of a new building being constructed near his home. The wire fencing got in the way of the view. He hated things always getting in his way. In a childishly stubborn way, if there was something stopping him from doing something he wanted, he would do whatever he could to get through it. He never made trouble for anyone, if anything he tried to keep out of it, but perhaps it was related to his hatred for sucking up to people.

Taking off his shoes and leaving them on the floor, he found the place where the wire was welded to the metal pole and used the sharp end of one of Green's tentacles to slice an opening that wouldn't be easily noticeable later. Using the same tentacle, he pulled the wire back just enough for him to be able to climb through and onto the concrete slab that acted as a sort of railing. The space he stood on wasn't very wide, so he used a few more of Hierophant Green's tentacles to keep himself tied to the fence, slowly inching his way along it.

Suddenly looking down, he realized he wasn't a big fan of heights. Regardless, he kept making his way towards the other side, turning his head at an angle hoping he could get a glimpse of the construction. As his eyes scanned the area, he thought of the old high school that had been torn down to build...whatever it was that was being constructed, Kakyoin wasn't sure. Strangely though, he felt a deep nostalgia when he would pass the old building on his way to class and back home. He had not known anyone that ever attended the school themselves, but it all felt strangely familiar. Watching it be taken apart and prepared to be demolished gave him a strange sense of sadness.

Looking down at the ground, he suddenly began to think of terrible things. Just like buildings collapse when they're torn down, how would his own body collapse if it hit the ground from such a height? He thought of the distance his blood would splatter...or perhaps if his body were elevated, the blood would seep down.

Watching the ground below and thinking of the building, the blood, a nearby water tower, he felt himself begin to sway. There was a slight breeze, perhaps if he moved he could find a spot to feel it better.

Suddenly, he heard a yell from behind him. Caught by surprise, Kakyoin swiveled his body around to look. Without realizing it, he lost his footing and balance, Green's tentacles having loosened.

Kakyoin closed his eyes tightly as he felt his body fall and slam into the side of the concrete slab he had been standing on. After a moment, he opened his eyes to find himself hanging, the ground beneath him still looking very distant, the sight of it swaying with the movement of his body. Craning his head upwards, Kakyoin could see he was being held up by his wrists, tightly secured in the grip of two purple arms that seemed to have gone right through the wires. After a moment, Kakyoin regained the strength to use Green to grab hold of the fencing and pull himself back up. The mysterious hands never let go of him as he kept his eyes tightly shut while making his way back to the slit in the fence, only opening his eyes once he felt he was back on the stable rooftop.

Upon opening his eyes, he was met with two pairs of blue eyes looking at him worriedly. In surprise, Kakyoin scooted himself backwards.

"What- what is that?" Kakyoin asked warily, pointing at the purple figure next to his classmate.

"I'm not sure, but...I'm sure it's good! I don't know how, but when I saw you were going to fall, it just appeared and grabbed you" Jotaro explained, his face pale with a look of bewilderment.

"How do you not know what it is?" Kakyoin snapped, his head spinning as he tried to process everything that had happened just within the last few minutes.

"I don't know, I've honestly never seen it before until now. You have something similar though, right? What were those green things that came out from under your sleeves?"

"Green? You don't mean..." Kakyoin trailed off, feeling dizzy at the realization. Unconsciously, he summoned Green, watching with a look of amazement as it moved towards the form next to Jotaro and wrapped a hand around it's wrist.

"You can see my friend...right?" Kakyoin asked sheepishly, his head feeling light as he weakly pointed a finger at the two forms.

"It looks like a shiny green melon" Jotaro said, a light and warm smile on his face that Kakyoin had never seen before.

"Finally someone sees it and the first thing you do is make fun of it, that's awfully funny" Kakyoin said with a weak laugh. "I feel like I'm gonna vomit. How did you even know I was up here, anyways?"

"I came back because I had forgotten my notebooks in my, well, our locker, and I saw you while I was walking up to the building. I tried calling out to you, but you didn't seem to notice so I ran up as fast as I could. I hope I didn't scare you" Jotaro explained, an apologetic look on his face the entire time.

"Ah, what a coincidence...I'm not sure if I should consider myself lucky or not."

"What were you doing up there anyways?"

"Ah, that's right! What was I...was I?" Kakyoin rambled on, suddenly questioning the strange feelings he had experienced all in that moment as he held onto the fence. "Say, you don't know anything about the old high school, do you? The one that's going to be demolished, I mean. It all feels weirdly familiar, like I've been there before."

"You've had those dreams too?"

"What dreams?" Kakyoin asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, it's just, for years I've had dreams about a place that reminds me of that high school. I would be walking, always surrounded by other people. When I would reach the long stone stairs going down though, before I could even question where I was going...it would all just end. I would wake up feeling frightened, or other times when I'd try going back to sleep I would see myself somewhere dim. Every time, I would be holding someone, they were always covered in dark blood. I don't think they were okay" Jotaro went on, his eyebrows knitting slightly as if bothered by the memory.

"I feel the same way. I don't know about dreams, but every time I pass that high school I get a weird feeling. Don't you remember anything else of that person?" Kakyoin asked, wanting to know more as more questions arose with the more information he heard.

"Yeah, it's just...it's all really strange" Jotaro started hesitantly.

"Just say it, nothing seems strange after all this" Kakyoin assured.

"In my dream, the person always had red hair, a lot like yours. They had a big indent in their chest too, I think that's where they got hurt. Maybe it's all just a crazy coincidence, but I feel like I was born to meet someone like you, like I need to protect you" Jotaro went on.

"Protect me? No, seriously, this...protect me? From what? Why now? Why weren't you here to protect me when I needed a friend instead of going around and causing trouble for others? Why couldn't you protect me from my family who made me afraid of others? Don't go acting all savior on me just because...just because whatever it is that happened did" Kakyoin snapped at Jotaro angrily, standing up as he roughly grabbed Jotaro by the front of his shirt.

As he was about to begin telling him off again, he realized Jotaro's purple "friend" had disappeared. Instead of fighting back, Jotaro simply looked at him pathetically, tears welling in his eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

Suddenly, Kakyoin saw a familiar, sorrowful endless ocean in his blue eyes. He didn't want the old school building to be destroyed, or for his blood to splatter on the ground below, or for the man in Jotaro's dreams to bleed out...so for now, all he could think to do was to keep such a sorrowful, beautiful ocean from spilling out and running dry.

Slowly, Kakyoin pulled Jotaro's head into his shoulder as they both slowly sunk to the ground.

"No, maybe you are right. You saved me, so perhaps in return...I'm here to make your nightmares go away" Kakyoin said slowly, a hand resting on Jotaro's back as he felt him rub his tears eyes into his shirt.

"Promise you won't let them come true" Jotaro murmured, one of his hands blindly searching for one of Kakyoin's to hold. His attempts were noticed, and they grasped each other's hands rightly for a brief moment as if to seal the promise.

"I guess even pathetic, worthless trouble kids like you deserve a friend too" Kakyoin said absentmindedly as he looked forward at nothing in particular.

Jotaro, with his head still buried in Kakyoin's shoulder, only gave a sniffle.

"I know you don't mean that."

"Not all of it, at least."

After that, neither of them spoke as they held each other and felt the cool breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked a longer and more ‘original’ work like this one please let me know in the comments, I’ll try to see what I can do for later ones.
> 
> I wasn’t sure if I wanted to post this for my Jotakak week collection either since it’s twice as long as my usual oneshots but whatever haha I’m already running a week late on these prompts.


	4. Sharing Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro seems to have developed a habit of conveniently buying clothes in the wrong size...that just happen to fit Kakyoin.

"You're sure they don't accept returns?"

"Nope."

"In _none_ of the stores you went to?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure you're not just being lazy?"

"Hey, just try them on" Jotaro said with a cheeky grin, watching as Kakyoin carefully inspected the tags on the clothing piled on his bed.

"You bought this for yourself?" Kakyoin asked, looking at the Jotaro incredulously as he held up a silk collar shirt patterned with a cherry design.

"That one is nice, try it on. Oh, I think there's a pair of black pants in the pile it should look nice with."

"Lucky me that you just _happened_ to get the wrong size" Kakyoin said as he gave Jotaro a suspecting look, although he couldn't hold back a small smile as he grabbed the clothes to change into.

Three minutes later, Kakyoin was standing in front of the tall mirror in his room checking how the clothes fit him. The silk shirt felt pleasant to the touch and had an elegant style. It was loose and rather shapeless around the waist, but a quick tuck into his pants revealed his slim waist and lean build yet again. The pants themselves were slim fitting and a bit stretchy, but still looked professional and fit the outfit well. Overall, it was a very nice outfit. Something Kakyoin could believe Jotaro buy for himself? Not as much.

"So, how is it, Mr. Husband?" Kakyoin asked sarcastically, putting his hands on his hips as he whirled around to face Jotaro who was sitting on the bed across from the mirror.

"It looks good. I really like it" Jotaro said, placing a thumb under his own chin as he nodded slowly. "It could be good for a semi-formal event."

"Yeah, sure, go to a nice dinner party covered in cherry patterns" Kakyoin scoffed lightheartedly. "What's next?"

A few minutes later, Kakyoin was dressed in a rather retro style outfit. He had an olive green bomber jacket with a red and white bullseye printed on the back of it. Underneath, he had a plain white T-shirt, slim fitting and round at the neck. To finish the look, he had changed into a pair of blue jeans.

Twisting his head to look in the mirror, Kakyoin inspected himself from all angles. "Err, I'm not sure this is really my style. Maybe it's something I'd wear when it's a bit cold outside? I don't know" he said awkwardly.

"Tuck in your shirt, it'll contrast better with the jacket. I think the whole outfit looks good though" Jotaro insisted. "The colors go well with your hair too, although if someone were aiming for that red bullseye..."

"Oh my gooood, shut upppp" Kakyoin whined. "You're so annoying."

"Whatever you say" Jotaro teased, immediately throwing him a white turtleneck sweater.

"White? Really? I know you like those black ones to wear under your uniform in the Winter, but you really weren't even trying to pretend you got this one for yourself."

"Ahh, you got me, Mr. Detective. What will I do nowwww that you've uncovered my schemes" Jotaro admitted with a pretend look of defeat.

"We'll talk about your punishment once we get through this pile" Kakyoin replied, holding a finger to his mouth to himself from smiling even wider.

After quickly taking off the jacket, he slipped the sweater over the shirt and adjusted the high collar. It was plain, but the material was soft and comfortable. For a sweater, it fit his slim body type better than most he had tried before.

"Looks good, right?" Kakyoin asked.

"I could see you wearing a black coat over that" Jotaro said in agreement.

"A white sweater with a black coat? I'll look like a penguin...or is that all part of your plan yet again? Penguins could technically be considered aquatic since they swim, right? You want your husband to look like a penguin, Mr. Marine Biologist?"

"No, sometimes you just need to switch things up in a relationship to keep things fresh. Sort of like how I fell in love with you because you sound like a dolphin when you laugh" Jotaro teased yet again.

"Youuuu! You're so mean, only smiling when I'm being made fun of" Kakyoin huffed.

"Sorry, sorry. Come on, let's get through this pile. Pick something else out."

Kakyoin quickly slipped off the sweater as he went to the bed to sort through the pile of clothes looking for things that could match. When he moved a folded shirt, he caught a glimpse of a pink lace. Caught by curiosity, he pulled it out to reveal a woman's bra. After looking through the clothes a bit more, he discovered a matching panty.

For a moment, he considered the idea of Jotaro having a female lover. Aside from the idea of Jotaro even actively seducing a woman seeming almost impossible though, the bras and panty seemed too large for a regular woman. Jotaro wouldn't be careless enough to have something like that happen either, so that meant...

"Ok, this is crossing the line" Kakyoin said as he looked at Jotaro, a devious smile on his face as his eyes pierced the other menacingly.

"So, you gonna try it on for me, or not?" Jotaro replied, a cheeky smirk on his face.

To Jotaro's surprise, Kakyoin didn't hesitate to leap onto him, pinning him to the bed he had been sitting on.

"The clothes will have to wait, I've just decided how I'll punish you...corporally."

"Sounds like big talk for someone like you" Jotaro said, reaching out a hand to poke the other's chest as Kakyoin leaned over him.

As Jotaro moved his hand to poke Kakyoin's cheek, he was taken by surprise once again when one of Hierophant Green's tentacles wrapped around his wrist and restrained him.

"Just for today, the No Stands in the House rule is out the window" Kakyoin said, watching Jotaro with a grin as more tentacles slid between them.

"Then I better be able to use mine as well" Jotaro insisted, pulling himself back against the bed's headboard as much as HG's restraint allowed.

"Just no punching."

"Fine. Give me your worst, Mr. Detective."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, Jotakak community. I’m hoping to have the “scars” prompt chapter out by tomorrow so look out for that if you’ve liked my works so far. 
> 
> (This work definitely wasn’t one of my best either I have to admit but hopefully I can make it up with the next chapter hehe)


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injuries heal, people get over things, forget...some people can’t help still feeling guilty.

Kakyoin woke up to a dull pain in his abdominal area and hips. Tiredly, he shifted slightly to look over at the face of his sleeping husband who was holding him in his arms. While awake, Jotaro's face usually remained serious and stern, rarely showing emotion, especially to those he was not close to. In sleep, his features seemed gentler, almost even vulnerable. Kakyoin couldn't help but smile at seeing such a rare sight, especially since Jotaro was usually the first one awake. 

Slowly and carefully, Kakyoin slid himself out from beneath Jotaro's arm that had been wrapped around his waist. Moving as slowly as he could as to not dip the mattress too much, Kakyoin swung his legs over the bed and raised himself to a sitting position. It was only when he began to stand that the pain became stronger, resulting in him letting out a slight hiss. 

When he finally managed to stand, he emptied out a few prescription painkillers and dry swallowed them. As he made his way out of their shared room to get a glass of water, he snuck a glance at the bed to make sure Jotaro had not woken up. Luckily, it seemed he was still asleep. 

As Kakyoin turned on the kitchen sink faucet to pour himself a glass of water, he realized it had been dripping even while turned off. Gulping down the water quickly, he thought about the repair costs and who they would call for them. Without realizing it, his mind quickly drifted to other things. 

Costly repairs...

Repairs...

Drips...

After their journey to Egypt, Kakyoin had endured major injuries that almost led to his death. Thanks to the SpeedWagon Foundation and a combination of their advanced knowledge of medical science, as well as plenty of money to spare, he was able to recover from such devastating injuries. Still though, after countless surgeries, transplants, and transfusions, scars remained and so did other minor complications. On occasion, he would have abdominal pains, lethargy, trouble walking, as well as other treatable but mostly manageable issues. Today just happened to be one of those days.

After a moment of consideration of whether he should sit on the couch and work through his sleepiness, he decided to just go back to bed and rest as much as he could until the painkillers kicked in. Upon returning to the bedroom though, he saw Jotaro sitting up, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you up?" Kakyoin asked sympathetically as he gingerly crawled back into bed on his hands and knees before lying on his side next to the other, making sure to not move in a way that would aggravate his pains. "I just went to get a drink of water, we can go back to sleep if you want."

"Noriaki, you haven't taken painkillers in a while...is it bad?" Jotaro asked, a sorry look on his face. 

"Awe, JoJo, don't worry about it, it's just a little ache here and there. In 30 minutes it should be fine" Kakyoin assured, placing a hand gently on Jotaro's cheek.

Jotaro leaned into his touch, closing his eyes as he put his own hand over Kakyoin's to keep it in place.

"Kakyoin..."

While neither of the two seemed to be very outgoing with others, even while in a relationship, Jotaro usually didn't have words to spare. Times like this only ever seemed to make it harder for him to express himself, to tell the other how he truly felt. Luckily, he had married a man with plenty of understanding and patience. Kakyoin could already tell that the transition from using his given name to his surname meant Jotaro was probably remembering the past. The reason for the drop in mood was nothing new either. 

"Are you scared I won't get better? You should have more faith in the foundation. Well, the human body is an amazing thing as well, so you don't have to worry about my stomach splitting open and guts spilling out everywhere anytime soon" Kakyoin joked lightly. 

"It's not that. I just feel like there isn't much I can do to help you, like I don't do enough. I don't know what to do. I don't want to see you in pain..." Jotaro explained carefully and slowly, his cheek pressing into Kakyoin's palm slightly harder as he spoke. 

"Jotaro, I'm not even sure what to do with myself. You've helped me enough on my journey to recover and everything before, but if you insist" Kakyoin said, slipping his hand out from beneath Jotaro's to grab the hand that had been keeping his in place. Putting Jotaro's middle and pointer finger together with the others tucked into his palm, Kakyoin placed them on Jotaro's lips. 

"With the power of all the love in your body, I command you to seal my wounds" Kakyoin said as he shifted onto his back, placing Jotaro's fingers just above his forehead. 

"This is where you held my face and removed DIO's flesh-bud, saving my life even after everything that happened" Kakyoin said as he felt Jotaro's fingers against the scar. Closing his eyes momentarily, he moved Jotaro's hand down to his left eye, tracing the scar running from above his eyebrow to below the eye. "And this is where N'Doul attempted to blind me in the desert. Do you remember how you held me and tended to my wounds? Even while I was drifting in and out of consciousness, I could feel your strong grip, your worry...do you remember?" 

Kakyoin's heart began to ache as he watched Jotaro's eyes become glassy, but he went on regardless. Trailing his hand down to his chest, Kakyoin pressed the tips of Jotaro's fingers into the center of his chest, letting it rest there for a moment. Once he felt content with that, he slowly dragged the other's hand down to the center of his abdomen, using his free hand to lift his shirt and spread Jotaro's hand across the large scar. Similar in color to the scars on his eyes, the scar spread across his abdomen, leaving it slightly concave. Stretch marks and webbed lines ran across the patch of scarred skin, reminding them both of the many surgeries and procedures that were done to close the wound. 

"It wasn't the most honorable battle, but it was my fault for trying to take on DIO alone. A bit ironic, isn't it? I had told Polnareff after we thought Avdol had died that we wouldn't fight alone ever again, and yet..." Kakyoin trailed off.

"You told me to stay behind with him" Jotaro breathed, his eyes wide as he felt tears begin to prick at them. "If I had been there with you, I would have told you...I would have protected you..."

"It's okay. We're all alive now, aren't we? Just like this pain I feel, or your guilt, or happiness, pleasure, even sorrow...it just means that we're still alive to feel it, that I'm still alive" Kakyoin explained gently. "Even if it isn't exactly ideal, it's how you know you're still alive. This scar came from a wound so severe I almost died, yet it was able to heal and now you're able to touch it. Now all we can do is take it as evidence of everything we've been through and keep living." 

All Jotaro could do was stare at him for a moment, the tears in his eyes welling up more than before as he visibly tried to process everything that Kakyoin had told him. 

Kakyoin wrapped his arm around Jotaro's neck and pulled his head into his chest. For a few minutes all Jotaro could do was quietly sob and take in what he had heard, while Kakyoin hugged him tightly.

Kakyoin guessed the reason for his unusual emotional outburst was due to a number of things. Stress from both their jobs, sleepless nights, and the fact they had both been hoping to wean him off the heavy prescription painkillers as his body finally seemed to go back to normal, or at least as much as it could. It had been a while since he had been in such pain, so it was a reasonable hope. Regardless, the road to recovery was a long one and especially one they were willing to fight through. 

"Thank you for those 50 days of friendship, Jotaro Kujo. After 17 years of loneliness, I hope we can make up for it with loving each other for the rest of our lives."

For the rest of the morning, they embraced each other in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’m slowly finishing up Jotakak week super late...anyways do you guys prefer these sorta angsty oneshots or the more chill/fluffy ones or both? 
> 
> Also the other night I was thinking...I posted one angsty prompt, a cute one, then another angsty one. I should call that kind of posting pattern “Clayp00L’s signature depression sandwich” aha


	6. Sharing a bed + gaming + fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakyoin always loved video games, even when he was younger, and is quite good at them. As they say, practice makes perfect.
> 
> Unluckily for Kakyoin, you can’t practice to make perfect quite like you’d need to when your boyfriend wants you to sleep at a decent hour.

As Jotaro lay in the dark, he was unable to sleep due to the blue light he could see out of the corner of his eye. Accompanied by the light were the sound effects of a game, a combination of revving engines and screeching tires on a track. After a few minutes, he would hear a voice loudly announce the start of a new match or a win, all spoken in awkwardly pronounced English. 

"Noriaki...can you turn the volume down, please" Jotaro groaned, rolling onto his back and turning his head to face the other.

"Mmh" came the short response as Kakyoin turned the volume down slightly, his eyes unmoving from the screen. 

As Jotaro watched Kakyoin's fingers continue to glide expertly along the controls, he felt a tinge of annoyance. 

Sitting up suddenly, Jotaro reached over his boyfriend's slim body and swiped the controller straight from his hands. Kakyoin barely looked up at him, instead staring at the empty space left between his hands where the device had been. On the small screen, Jotaro watched as the race car lost control and crashed into the walls lining the track, sending it swerving and rolling pathetically. Before it could come to a full stop, the all-too familiar announcer's voice played as bold letters filled the screen to announce the loss of a match. 

"JoJo, you know you just made me lose a win streak" Kakyoin said with a deadpan expression, his eyes half lidded and unmoving from the empty space. 

"You've been making me lose sleep" Jotaro replied back in a voice just as unforgiving. 

"You're going to regret making me lose, JoJo" Kakyoin playfully threatened as sternly as he could, although he couldn't help but crack a devious smile.

Throwing himself onto Jotaro, Kakyoin's chest and cheek pressed against the other's as he struggled to reach for the device.

Jotaro held the controller up in the air out of Kakyoin's reach with one hand as he wrapped the other around Kakyoin's waist. Pressing their bodies together, he quickly used Star Platinum to hold his arms behind his back as he brought the other in for a hug. As Kakyoin struggled, and probably contemplated whether it was worth it to use his own stand or not in bed, Jotaro threw the console behind his back. It landed with a dull thump on the carpeted floor, although the sound was all it took for Kakyoin to wriggle himself free of Jotaro's grip. 

As Kakyoin dived across the bed, his Hierophant Green's tentacles shot out to try grabbing the console, although Star Platinum quickly grabbed them, yanking them back. Jotaro, in turn, grabbed both of Kakyoin's forearms and pinned them behind his back, pressing his chest onto them. The position was rather awkward, Kakyoin lying with his cheek and chest pressed against the bed and his hips slightly raised while Jotaro kept him pinned, chest resting on the other's back. 

"Hah, haha, you...you're really serious, huh?" Kakyoin said breathily, shifting underneath the weight on top of him. 

"I want you to go to sleep and let me sleep" Jotaro said tiredly, waiting for Kakyoin to stop struggling. Once he seemed to slow down, whether it be because he was tired out or from the lack of oxygen due to having his chest pressed on, Jotaro slowly loosened his grip and pulled the two of them back into a comfortable position. 

"You're so mean" Kakyoin huffed. "At this rate I'll never become a pro gamer, not without enough practice" Kakyoin said sheepishly as he sidled up to Jotaro's side and lay an arm across his chest. "So mean..."

"Whatever you say, Noriaki" Jotaro said as he reached over to slide his fingers through Kakyoin's hair before wrapping an arm securely around him. "You'll thank me in the morning when you actually wake up before noon for once." 

"Hmph."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

"G'night."

Needless to say, they both got more sleep than usual that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter today...I’ve been on a roll pushing these out though. I’m a bit sad I’m going to be done with this years Jotakak Week (even if I’m late) once I finish this last chapter for day 7 but maybe I’ll do the Jotakak Week 2019 prompts if I feel like it one of these days?   
> Either way though, I’ll definitely still be writing more jotakak so watch out for that.


	7. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakyoin’s health has its highs and lows after his near-fatal injury in Egypt. 
> 
> Sometimes bad things happen to help push good things into becoming possible.

Kakyoin woke up to an all too familiar numbness. As he slowly turned to look to his side, his longtime friend and companion was sitting in a chair by the window, seeming to stare out it absently. As Kakyoin rustled the sheets of his bed in an attempt to sit up, the other man quickly turned to him, his expression a mix of concern and relief. 

Three hours later and after a thorough evaluation and discharge from the hospital, they were sitting on a bench at a nearby beach. Usually, going to the beach or taking walks around the city was a weekend activity, but that day wasn't usual. Jotaro supposed the least he could do for Kakyoin was to call off from work early and do something nice for him. 

"It's nice to get some fresh air, I already feel better. I don't think I was there for long, or at least conscious for most of it, but I never did like hospitals. As a child, I'd do everything I could to avoid seeing a doctor, I even tried hiding a fractured arm from my mother once," Kakyoin said with a light laugh. "I guess it's not that bad though, I'm still alive and I'm grateful for the work the SPW doctors have done for me."

"Still though...I can't help but feel guilty. If it weren't for my family and everything to do with it, none of this would have ever happened to you. You could have just went on living normally, your parents would have never had to worry, you could have just..." Jotaro trailed off, his tone having become exasperated but quickly falling flat. "Sometimes I wish we had never crossed paths. I wonder if you would have been happier."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Jotaro, but I don't think very much would have changed. I would still have a stand and I would have still eventually crossed paths with DIO. If anything, you saved me from dying while under DIO's control. The main goal was saving your mother, anyways, so that's what mattered most to me at the time. I guess now though I'm just glad to have met someone like you and the others who could finally understand me, even if it did mean going through a lot of pain."

There was a brief pause in which Kakyoin saw Jotaro's downcast gaze, a rare sight for even people close to the man. Before he could think to look away, Jotaro quickly got off the bench and changed into a kneeling position, grabbing his hand with the same speed but gently. Surprised, Kakyoin instinctively tried pulling his hand back, but Jotaro held it firmly between both of his own.

"Kakyoin, I've thought about this for years, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Ever since that trip, over time...I can't imagine living without you. I can't stop feeling like it's my fault, but I want to make you happy. I want to make up for everything."

"Jotaro..."

"I want you."

"To tell the truth, I had developed feelings for you on the trip. I doubt it ever would have been reciprocated at the time but I tried to let it go. Years went by and I still felt like a burden, so I," Kakyoin expressed, the words flowing out quickly. "I just never thought I'd be able to say it."

"Then stay by my side forever, Kakyoin. I'll always have a place for you," Jotaro prompted. 

Kakyoin nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he moved his hands away from Jotaro's softening grip to embrace the other. Jotaro returned the action, standing to hold him securely. 

Perhaps it was because of the emotions of everything that had happened that day, but on their last stroll on the beach before heading back, Jotaro saw a particularly interesting starfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend like I’m not a few months late to finishing jotakak week but anyways
> 
> Comments/feedback are appreciated


End file.
